For example, an invention pertaining to a method for producing a semiconductor-device accommodating package that is described below is proposed (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the method, at least one of a single long pad that has been short-circuited in its entirety or a plurality of pads is/are formed at a side surface of an insulating body. In the method, by bringing a plurality of external lead terminals provided vertically from the same frame member into contact with either the pad or the pads, surfaces of a plurality of wiring metallized layers can be covered with metal plating films by electroplating, the wiring metallized layers being provided at the side of a bottom surface of a cavity that opens at a surface of the insulating body and being individually electrically connected to the pad or the pads.
However, in the case of the semiconductor-device accommodating package having the above-described structure, after the plating, the unnecessary plurality of pads that are formed on the side surface of the insulating body need to be ground and removed. However, end surfaces of respective internal wirings are exposed at the side surface of the insulating body after the pads have been removed. This may cause, for example, electrically unintentional short circuits to occur.
On the other hand, when there are metalized layers which are formed on a surface of a ceramic substrate body, which have the shape of a rectangular frame in plan view, which have a relatively small width, and which are used for sealing a cavity, and a non-conducting pad in which electric current does not flow among relatively small pads that are provided at the surface of the base body or at the side of the bottom surface of the cavity that opens at the surface of the base body, Ni plating films and Au plating films are successively applied to the surfaces of the metalized layers and the surface of the non-conducting pad by electroplating while an electrode pin, which is pointed at one end, point-contacts the surfaces of the metalized layers and the surface of the non-conducting pad.
However, when the electrode pin is brought into point-contact or a peripheral surface of the electrode pin is brought into line-contact with the surfaces of the metallized layers and the surface of the pad, the surfaces of the metallized layers and the surface of the pad are scratched when portions of contact are unintentionally shifted. Moreover, when the width of the metalized layers is small and the non-conducting pad is small, if the electrode pin is dislodged, electroplating sometimes can no longer be performed. Further, when an electrode conductor portion for contact with the electrode pin separately protrudes from the surface of the substrate body at the outer side of the metalized layers, the size of the substrate body is increased.